


Enter the Devil

by Firerocket123456



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: What if Lucifer Morningstar never met Chloe Decker of the LAPD and instead met Amy Santiago of the NYPD?
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Amy Santiago & Family, Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Gina Linetti & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Lucifer Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my new Brooklyn Nine Nine story, featuring the one and only: Lucifer Morningstar!
> 
> I’ve always wondered what it would be like if characters from different TV shows ever met up, like Drake Parker from Drake and Josh dating Carly Shay from iCarly, (that’s my favourite Nickelodeon relationship. Even though they have not dated, I think they would be perfect for each other) and Lucifer Morningstar meeting Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta is the NYPD, instead of Chloe Decker, and Dan Espinoza of the LAPD.
> 
> I really hope you’ll enjoy this, please let me know if you want me to add any of ideas for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.

Until he decided to take a vacation...

****

Lucifer was driving down the streets of Brooklyn happily, during the night, listening to music, moving his fingers along to the rhythm, minding his own business, until a cop followed him on his motorcycle, and there was proof, because a siren, and flashing blue lights could be heard in the background

Lucifer then spotted the motorcycle following him, in the wing mirror, and smiled as he slowed down and pulled over

The cop then pulled up behind him, and got off his motorcycle

”Turn the music down, sir.“ he called as he walked over to Lucifer

”Hey. Cut the music.“ he then said as he moved his hand across his neck to show Lucifer what his command was

”Sorry.“ Lucifer chuckled as he turned the music right down to zero volume

”My name is Officer Biggs. You know why I pulled you over?“ the cop asked Lucifer, who turned the radio off, after turning the volume down 

”Well, obviously, you felt the need to exercise your limited powers, and punish me for ignoring the speed limit,“ Lucifer said to the cop who nodded in response

”It’s okay, I understand. I-I like to punish people too.“ he added ”Or at least I used to.“

”License and registration.“ Officer Biggs then said, pointing at the passenger seat

Lucifer sighed ”Coming right up.“

He then licked the back of his thumb, and randomly got some money out 

”Are you trying to bribe me, sir?“ Officer Biggs questioned Lucifer in a stern-like voice

”Yes, of course.“ Lucifer responded as he stacked the dollar bills up and handed it to the cop, who did not take it

”Is that not enough?“ Lucifer asked as he kept hold the cash ”Take more. It’s only money.“ 

”It’s against the law, sir.“ Officer Biggs said back slowly

Lucifer chuckled

”You people are funny about your laws, aren’t you?“ he then said with a smile

Officer Biggs just made a straight face in response

”You break the law sometimes, don’t you?“ Lucifer then asked the cop, pointing his money at him, who went eyes went wide a tiny bit

”Sometimes...“ Officer Biggs admitted with a tiny smile

”I put my siren on and drive really fast for no reason at all, just ‘cause I can.“ he added

”Right? And why wouldn’t you? It’s fun.“ Lucifer replied ”It feels good to get away with something, doesn’t it?“

”Yeah.“ Officer Biggs agreed, but then soon frowned, as he began to regret it

”Uh, it’s okay, Officer,“ Lucifer then said as a way to comfort the cop as he felt bad

”People like to tell me things, those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind. It’s a gift. Must be something about this face.“ he added as he smiled

Officer Biggs didn’t respond

”You’re tempted to keep that, aren’t you?“ Lucifer then asked Officer Biggs who nodded in response

”Well, what are you waiting for, permission?“ he added ”Go on, take it, buy yourself something pretty. You deserve it.“ 

Officer Biggs then decided to accept Lucifer’s offer, and took the money

”But if you really don’t mind, I really must be on my way.“ Lucifer then said as he put his hands on the steering wheel

”Oh, yeah, of course.“ Officer Biggs replied ”Have a nice evening.“ 

He then chuckled and walked away

”You, too, Officer.” Lucifer replied as he inhaled and exhaled

”You, too.“ he added as he turned the radio back on, increased the music volume, and drove away

****

”Okay, squad, sorry I’m late, I had a little argument with Kevin before I left for work.“ Holt said the next day as he walked into the briefing room

”What was the argument about?“ Charles asked as he sipped his coffee with a little bit of salt and sugar in it

For some strange reason, that’s how Boyles’ love their coffee. They love their tea with a touch pepper and nutmeg.

”The argument was about our favourite kinds of rice,“ Holt replied

”His favourite is Arborio, and mine is Basmati.“ he added

”Doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with that.“ Terry said from the side of the podium as he stood by Jake who had just become a Lieutenant, and Amy who was still a Sergeant

Surprisingly, Jake had passed the Lieutenant’s exam without making any mistakes, but Amy made one tiny error, and didn’t pass.

But she didn’t care, because she had an amazing husband, and three kids they both loved equally, Mac, Daisy, and Mike.

“I’m sorry, Jeffords?“ Holt asked the other Lieutenant 

”What’s wrong with Kevin liking Arborio rice, and you liking Basmati rice?“ Terry added

”It’s terrible,“ Holt responded

”I cook basmati in my rice cooker all the time and don't have any problems: Heat a couple of tablespoons of oil, add the dry rice, stir and cook until the rice is coated in oil and lightly toasted, about 4 minutes. You want to keep stirring so the rice doesn't burn,“ Holt began as he started why he liked Basmati rice

”But with Arborio rice, you have to cook it as you would if it were regular rice: In a medium, heavy-bottomed pot or saucepan, bring 2 cups of salted water to boil over medium-high heat, cover and reduce heat to medium-low. Then simmer until liquid is fully absorbed and rice is al dente, about 20 minutes.“ he then said as he proved his point

”I don’t get what you’re saying.“ Terry said with his arms folded

”You’ve bewildered everybody.“ Rosa added as everyone hummed and nodded in agreement 

”But enough of that, let’s get started with the case.“ Holt then said as he gestured to Jake

”Last night, a famous Jazz musician named Bruce Smith was murdered outside a strip club not far from here,“ Jake started as he explained the case to everyone 

”It was a drive-by shooting, and Bruce died immediately, but the owner of the strip club survived without a scratch, which is strange, because the shooting caused lots of glass to shatter everywhere, and still no wounds to the owner.“ he added

”Strange indeed,“ Holt replied as he agreed with Jake 

”Peralta, Santiago, I want you to work the case. Take Diaz with you, I don’t want Charles to tag along after what happened last time.“ he added

”I didn’t mean to, Captain,“ Charles complained 

”How was I to know the dog would— —“ he added but got cut off by Amy

”Don’t talk about what the dog did!!” Amy yelled as Charles flinched

Rosa made a disgusted face as the image of what happened that day had returned to her memory, and she almost felt emotional for the third time that day, since she was missing Gina who was staying at home, taking care of baby Iggy, who had just turned 6 months old.

”I can see why you... just want it to be... me.“ Rosa said slowly as she sniffed

”It’s okay, Rosa, you’ll see Gina later tonight, and you’ll also see Iggy, the daughter you love so much with all of your heart.“ Amy comforted her friend

Even though Rosa was uncomfortable with emotions, it still calmed her down

”I’m still surprised about what the dog did.“ Charles then said as he ruined the moment

Everyone complained in different complaints

”Thanks for bringing that back, Boyle.“ Terry said with a straight face ”Now it’s gonna take ages for us to forget it again. Terry is furious.“

”Dismissed.“ Holt said a bit louder than usual as everyone exited the briefing room

”Just one question,“ Scully asked as everyone turned to them 

”What did the dog do?“ he added

”SCULLY!!!“ everyone yelled

”Okay, okay, calm down,“ Hitchcock complained as he and Scully raised their hands as if they were surrendering

”We just wanted to know what the dog did.“ he added

”SHUT UP, HITCHCOCK!!!“ Amy yelled back in rage

”Alright, damn!“ Hitchcock protested 

”We gotta get some soup!“ he added as he and Scully turned around and exited the briefing room the other way


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks Lucifer some questions, but for some strange reason, it takes an unexpected turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> I’ve always wondered what it would be like if characters from different TV shows ever met up, like Drake Parker from Drake and Josh dating Carly Shay from iCarly, (that’s my favourite Nickelodeon relationship. Even though they have not dated, I think they would be perfect for each other) and Lucifer Morningstar meeting Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta is the NYPD, instead of Chloe Decker, and Dan Espinoza of the LAPD.
> 
> I really hope you’ll enjoy this, please let me know if you want me to add any of ideas for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”Ahh, hello,“ Lucifer said with a smile as Amy approached him, with Jake and Rosa

”Are you the cops who are investigating the murder?“ he then asked

”Yes, Sergeant Santiago,“ Amy started as she gestured at herself ”This is my husband, Lieutenant Peralta, and this is Detective Rosa Diaz.“ she added as she gestured to Jake and Rosa

”If your husband is a Lieutenant, a higher rank than you, then shouldn’t he be introducing the others?“ Lucifer teased as Jake and Rosa nodded in agreement with a grin on their faces 

Amy exhaled through her nose in response ”Very funny, sir.“ 

Lucifer then walked inside the strip club, with a smile

****

”Okay, this looks grim,“ Jake said as he, Amy, and Rosa looked at the dead body which had multiple gunshot wounds to the chest, and one on the crotch

”Ouch. That must’ve hurt so much.“ he then exclaimed as he saw the gunshot wound on the crotch

”If Charles was here, I bet he would say something gross about this.“ Rosa said as she folded her arms

”Seems likely.“ Amy agreed as she looked around the crime scene

”Okay, I’ll go question the owner, you guys stay here and question the other suspects.“ Amy then said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, turned around and walked away

”Got it, babe.“ Jake replied happily as he and Rosa went the other way

”You love her, don’t you?“ Rosa teased her friend as they were a few steps away from the other officers

”Of course, I do.“ the Lieutenant responded ”She’s my wife and I love her so much.“ 

”Mmm-hmm.“ Rosa agreed ”I also love Gina and Iggy since Gina is my girlfriend and Iggy is my daughter.“

”Excuse me, Detective Diaz, and Lieutenant Peralta with the Nine-Nine.“

****

”Lucifer Morningstar.“ Lucifer said slowly as he said his name to Amy as he played a few keys on the piano

”"Lucifer Morningstar"?“ Amy repeated as she began writing in her notepad

”Is that, uh, a stage name or something?“ she then asked as she looked at Lucifer

Lucifer chuckled ”God-given, I’m afraid.“

”You know, you look familiar.“ he then said randomly ”Have we met before?“

”Yeah, five minutes ago,“ Amy replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”And I’m asking the questions.“ she added

”Talk to me about your relationship with the victim.“ Amy then said as she changed the subject, and wanted answers

”Well, he used to work here a few years back. I would occasionally accompany him while he sang.“ Lucifer started as he explained some facts about Bruce Smith ”Then he became a big star, and someone decided to end his life.“

”Do you know the shooter?“ Amy questioned

”No, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off.“ Lucifer replied as he sipped his drink ”I asked him why he did it.“

”Huh, like to play cop, do you?“ Amy asked Lucifer who laughed in response 

”No, I just like to play in general, Sergeant. What about you?” Lucifer asked with a smile as he put his drink down on the top of the piano

Amy pauses for a few seconds

”So, you had a conversation with a dead guy?“ Amy then asked as she suspicious 

”Oh, no, he wasn’t quite dead. His soul hadn’t crossed the threshold.“ Lucifer replied to the Sergeant 

”I see.“ Amy responded ”Did he tell you why he did it?“

”Why, money, of course.“ Lucifer answered back ”You humans love your money, don’t you?“ he then said as he took another sip of his drink

”Yes.“ Amy replied to the man she was having a conversation with ”Yes, we do.“

”And, uh, what planet are you from-- London?“ she then asked Lucifer

Lucifer laughed ”Yes, he also said, ”I just pulled the trigger.“ Now, don’t you think that’s interesting?“ he then questioned Amy

She was not amused

”Bruce was shot to death, by a drug dealer,“ she started “And looks like Bruce himself kept the guy pretty busy. You know it’s sad, it’s ugly, but it’s not rocket science. Something probably went south between them. He gets riddled with bullets, and a nice little act of God takes him out.“

”You know, it doesn’t work like that, Sergeant.“ Lucifer pointed out ”It’s quite a neatly wrapped present for the NYPD, don’t you think?“ 

”Why don’t you tell me something?“ Amy asked Lucifer as she leaned in closer

Lucifer raised his eyebrows as he was prepared for Amy’s question

”How does he end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets, and you get away without a scratch? I think that’s interesting, don’t you?“ Amy asked Lucifer as she wanted the answer to the question she had been preparing 

”The benefits of immortality.“ Lucifer replied as he took another sip of his drink

” "Immortality." Mm, of course, uh, you spell that with one of two M’s? I always forget.“ Amy asked as she flipped the page of her notepad over

Lucifer smiled ”What will your corrupt little organization do about this?“

Amy looked up at Lucifer from writing in her notepad ”Excuse me?“

”Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority to you?“ Lucifer asked Amy as thought of many different questions at once ”Because it is for me.“

Amy folded her arms ”You got some balls on you, pal.“

”Oh, thank you very much, but they’re really quite average.“ Lucifer responded as he looked down at his crotch

”I bet.“ Amy said back as she nodded slowly

”Now, are you sure that we haven’t met? I could swear I’ve seen you naked.“ Lucifer then said randomly ”Have we had sex?“

Amy shook her head slowly in response 

”We’re done here.“ she said as she began to walk away

”Uh, Sergeant, wait!“ Lucifer responded as he got up from the piano, grabbing Amy’s arm

”Someone out there needs to be punished. We’re not done.“ he added

”Yeah. Yeah, we are.“ Amy replied as she walked away after Lucifer had let go of her arm

”Babe?“ Amy then said as she walked out of the strip club, and walked over to where Jake and Rosa were

”Ready to go?“ she then asked her husband 

”Ready when you are, babe.“ Jake replied as he, Rosa, and Amy walked to the cop car, and drove back to the precinct

****

”We’re back, Captain.“ Jake said cheerfully as the Lieutenant stepped out of the elevator with Amy and Rosa

”Ahh, good.“ Holt replied as he turned to him after speaking to Terry with his arms ”Any updates on the case?“

”Yes,” Jake started ”We have two, possibly three suspects. Two of them are friends with Bruce. And we know that the third one is friends with the drug dealer who murdered him.“

”And I questioned the man who owned the strip club, who was with Bruce at the time, Lucifer Morningstar, and he answered some questions, but it came to a very sudden end, where he asked me if we ever had sex.“ Amy added as Jake and Rosa turned to her with confused looks on their faces

”He asked you that?“ Jake asked his wife with his arms folded

”Yes.“ Amy replied ”But that’s not the strangest part. The strangest part is, is that the drive-by shooting killed Bruce, but left Lucifer without a scratch.”

Jake was very confused 

”That is very strange.“ he agreed

”Yeah, it is.“ Rosa agreed with both of them as she responded to a text she had just received from Gina 

Holt thought for a few seconds

”Santiago, I want you to question the guy who knows the shooter. Peralta, and Diaz, I want you to question the two people who knew Bruce Smith.“ Holt said as gave his orders to the Lieutenant, the Sergeant, and the Detective

”Yes, sir.“ Amy replied as she turned around and headed to the elevator 

”Permission to make a quick coffee?“ Jake asked Holt

”Permission granted.“ Holt responded as he accepted Jake’s question 

”Permission to go to the bathroom?“ Rosa asked with her arms folded

”Permission granted.“ Holt replied as Rosa walked over to the ladies’ room

”Permission to— —“ Charles started 

”Permission denied, Boyle.“ Holt interrupted

”Darn it!“ Charles complained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	3. Answer Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer threatens a famous rapper as a way for him to get the name of the shooter who murdered Bruce Smith
> 
> And Amy is not pleased...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
> I’ve always wondered what it would be like if characters from different TV shows ever met up, like Drake Parker from Drake and Josh dating Carly Shay from iCarly, (that’s my favourite Nickelodeon relationship. Even though they have not dated, I think they would be perfect for each other) and Lucifer Morningstar meeting Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta is the NYPD, instead of Chloe Decker, and Dan Espinoza of the LAPD.
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your ideas for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Lucifer drove up to a very fancy villa, smiling at the sunlight, as he pulled up, and got out of his car

He rang the doorbell to be greeted by a butler ”Good afternoon, sir.“ he greeted as he opened the door

”Yes, I’m here to see the man sadly known as Krusher-- is he in?“ Lucifer asked the butler 

”I’m sorry, sir. He’s unavailable.“ the butler responded ”He’s in mourning, I’m afraid.“ 

”Right.“ Lucifer replied ”I have narcotics for him.“

The butler smiled a bit ”Right this way, sir.“ 

Lucifer then stepped inside the villa to have his ears blasted with Beck - Devil’s Haircut, and he stepped inside a room, to see some people chilling, and he saw the man he was looking for, relaxing in his recliner, with his girlfriend handing him a drink

”Thanks, babe.“ he said as they kissed, and he sipped his drink with a smile

”Can someone please turn down this god-awful music!“ Lucifer yelled as everyone turned to him ”Hello, disc jockey!“ he then yelled to a DJ ”Thank you.“ he added as the music was turned down

”Who’s this clown?“ a man asked rudely as he disapproved of what a complete stranger had just don

”He has narcotics for you, sir.“ the butler responded

”My name is Lucifer Morningstar.“ Lucifer started as he walked over to Krusher 

” "Lucifer Morningstar"? “ Krusher asked, them chuckled randomly ”Now, that’s a good hip-hop name.“

”Well, that offends me.“ Lucifer responded as he stopped

”What, you don’t like hip-hop?“ Krusher asked Lucifer 

”No, I most certainly do not.“ Lucifer added as he stayed where he was

”Well, that offends me.“ Krusher replied as he got off his recliner and confronted Lucifer ”You have a problem with black people?“ he then asked 

”No, not in the slightest.“ Lucifer replied ”I just hate your music.“ 

Krusher laughed sarcastically in response 

”And when I say ”your music“, I mean your music. Not the music made by other black people.“ Lucifer added ”Without the blues, there’d be no devil’s music whatsoever. There are, of course, many giants in the field. Just not you-- am I being clear?“ 

Krusher chuckled sarcastically ”Yeah, you’re being clear all right.“

”Good.“ Lucifer responded with a nod

”If you’re looking to get yourself killed.“ Krusher then threatened as guns clicked

Everyone around Lucifer pulled out a gun, and pointed it at him 

”Yes, well, don’t waste your munitions-- I’m immortal.“ Lucifer then said as he said a fact about himself ”Tell me about your friend who killed Bruce.“

”Who?“ Krusher asked in confusement 

”Bruce Smith. The man who recently died.“ Lucifer explained ”My instincts tell me you know who killed him. So why don’t you tell me?“ 

Krusher then went from a straight face to an intimidated face

”I-- I don’t.“ Krusher lied 

”Don’t lie to me.“ Lucifer responded ”I want the truth. Tell me who killed him.“

”Fuck off, get outta my sight.“ Krusher then said rudely

That made Lucifer really mad. He grabbed Krusher by his golden necklace, and threw him away, causing everyone to fire their guns at Lucifer but missing, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Lucifer then picked Krusher up by the golden necklace once again, and held him from the edge of his balcony 

”Don’t shoot, you idiot!“ Krusher yelled as his friends tried to kill Lucifer to no avail ”Okay, I know the shooter!“

”Why should I believe you?“ Lucifer asked with an intimidating face ”You just told me you didn’t know the shooter, how dare you lie to me?“ 

”I lied, because you were scaring me, I thought you were a cop.“ Krusher admitted ”And I don’t like cops. They killed my Daddy for no reason.“ 

”He must’ve been a criminal.“ Lucifer said as he caught Krusher lying again 

”Okay! Yes! He was a criminal! He was stealing money to help my family!“ Krusher confessed

”Good to know. Now tell me the name of the shooter who killed Bruce Smith.“ Lucifer said as he was getting bored and just wanted the name of the murderer

”Derek Stevens!“ Krusher yelled ”His name is Derek Stevens!” 

Lucifer then lifted him back up ”All right. Well, thank you for your time. I’ll be on my--“

”NYPD! Guns down!“ said a voice as she burst into the villa, holding her gun ”On the floor, down!“

”Nice to see you again, Sergeant.“ Lucifer said with a smile as Amy walked over whilst pointing her gun at Krusher’s mates’

”You two against the wall.“ Amy then said sternly to two of Krusher’s friends

”Welcome to the party, Sergeant.“ Lucifer said to Amy cheerfully

”Grab the bucket, collect the guns.“ Amy said as she gave orders to the butler, who did as he was told ”Now!“

”You sly dog.“ Lucifer started as he was impressed ”You did listen to the information I gave you about Bruce.“ 

”No, my Captain told me to come here.“ Amy responded to Lucifer “My friend, Lieutenant Jeffords of the Nine-Nine ran the dead guy’s cell phone. Krusher was the last person he called.“ 

”Come on, man.“ Krusher complained 

”What I find highly interesting is how you made the connection on your own.“ Amy then said as she turned to Lucifer with a concerned look

”Well, I’ve been busy, my dear.“ Lucifer replied to Sergeant Santiago

Amy exhaled as she walked closer to Krusher ”Talk to me about Bruce Smith.“

”We’ve been over that one, Sergeant.“ Lucifer replied to Amy

”And why you called the shooter two days before he was murdered.“ Amy added

”Fine.“ Krusher responded ”Yeah, I called Derek ‘cause he hooks me up sometimes. He met Bruce through me. Whatever? Don’t make me a killer, do it?“ 

”No,“ Amy replied to the rapper ”But it does make you a suspect.“ 

”What, so everyone on Derek’s phone’s a suspect?“ Krusher asked Amy ”Are you joking? You gonna drag half of Hollywood downtown. Be like the Oscars or somethin’.“ 

”Wait,“ the man behind Krusher started as he pointed at Amy “Aren’t you that chick from that film?“ 

”Hmm, what’s this? What film?“ Lucifer asked as he turned to Amy 

”You used to be an actress or somethin’, right?“ the man asked Amy 

”Yeah.“ Amy whispered softly as she nodded 

”That Drama movie-- I forget what it’s called.“ the man then said 

”Of course.“ Lucifer said as he waggled his finger at Amy ”You played Jessica in DriverX. That’s where I know you from.“ 

”Let’s just stick to my question, shall we?“ Amy asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear ”So...“

”You starred along side Patrick Fabian.“ Lucifer added as he remembered ”It was an amazing film! It was a wonderful one hour and forty minutes. I love it. She was like the new Mia Toretto from the Fast & Furious series!” 

Everyone agreed, but Amy was not amused

Amy smiled sarcastically at Lucifer, as she was getting annoyed ”Thanks, I appreciate that.“ 

”That was quite spectacular.“ Lucifer added

”I have far too many bullets in this thing for you to still be talking.“ Amy responded as she did a double tuck since she was nervous for no reason whatsoever ”You, we need to have a conversation right now.“ she then said to Krusher 

”That’s a waste of time, Sergeant.“ Lucifer said to Amy ”I’ve just threatened his life-- he’s not our guy.“ he added, gesturing to Krusher ”He would’ve said, trust me.“

”You did what?“ Amy asked Lucifer after she had paused for a few seconds in disbelief

”Yeah, isn’t that illegal?“ Krusher asked Amy as he pointed at Lucifer

”Uh, little bit, yeah. You stay put.“ Amy replied to the rapper ”You, you’re coming with me.“ she added as she got out her handcuffs and walked behind Lucifer

”What?“ Lucifer asked in confusement ”Ooh.“ he then laughed as Amy put the handcuffs on him ”With pleasure.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, DriverX is a real movie, starring Patrick Fabian and Melissa Fumero (the actress who plays Amy Santiago in Brooklyn Nine-Nine), so I decided to go with a movie that Melissa has starred in, instead of Hot Tub High School, which Chloe Decker was in during Lucifer.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> The fourth chapter is coming soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories.
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes.
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	4. Forbidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amy asks Lucifer why he wants to help her with the case, Lucifer reveals a certain skill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> I’ve always wondered what it would be like if characters from different TV shows ever met up, like Drake Parker from Drake and Josh dating Carly Shay from iCarly, (that’s my favourite Nickelodeon relationship. Even though they have not dated, I think they would be perfect for each other) and Lucifer Morningstar meeting Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta of the NYPD, instead of Chloe Decker, and Dan Espinoza of the LAPD.
> 
> Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add for any future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”At least, perhaps now, you’ll listen to me.“ Lucifer began as Amy took him outside by the arm, leading him to her car ”Although, I’m not quite sure why I’m being arrested.“

”Because you’re interfering with a police investigation.“ Amy started as they got to her car ”You’ve broken I can’t even count how many laws. And you pissed me off.“ she added as she opened the door the back seat

”Right, I can get out of these you know.“ Lucifer said randomly 

”Funny.“ Amy replied as she thought Lucifer was joking

But then Lucifer held out the handcuffs from the from the locked part, with his thumb and forefinger, and showed Amy that he had gotten out of the handcuffs, with one of the cuffs opened

(Like he showed Chloe Decker in S01 E01 - Pilot)

Amy was stunned ”How‘d you do that?“ she asked as she took her handcuffs back

Lucifer sighed ”Come on, we’re wasting time. We should be out there solving a homicide and punishing those responsible.“

”"We"?“ Amy asked ”You’re insane. I’m taking you in. Get in the car.“ she then said as she attempted to put the handcuffs on Lucifer again

”No, that’s boring.“ Lucifer replied as he fixed his shirt ”Not to mention pointless. Come on, I’ll help you. It’ll be fun.“ 

”How could you possibly help me?“ Amy asked Lucifer as she placed her arm on the car door, and twirling her feet

”I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people.“ Lucifer began ”And tend to see things that others cannot.“

”So, you’re psychic or something?“ Amy asked as she had a guess

”No, I can’t read people’s mind. I’m not a Jedi.“ Lucifer responded ”People just like to tell me things.“ 

”Hmm, just-just tell you things?“ Amy responded as she was catching on ”Just confess their sins, just like that?“

”No, not their sins. I have power no people’s sins.“ Lucifer corrected ”I actually get a bad rap for that.“

”I have the ability to draw out people’s forbidden desires.“ Lucifer then said “The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins, the sins are on you people.“

”"You people"?“ Amy asked as she was confused ”I got it. I got it! The name. The whole Lucifer thing? And desire’s, like, your superpower.“

”Mm, it’s more like a gift from God really.“ Lucifer answered back ”Okay, look.” he added as he leaned closer to Amy

”Tell me, Sergeant.” he started ”What do you desire more than anything in this life?“ he asked Amy

”This is it? This is your big trick?“ Amy asked Lucifer as if this was a big joke

But then Amy breathed slowly, as if she being controlled by Lucifer, and sighed

“I guess,“ she started ”When I was a little girl, I... always wanted to be a cop like my Daddy... so that... that I could help people and... and be taken seriously... when I say to shut up and get in the damn car.“

Amy then blinked a few times, as if she was stunned with what she just been through

”You’re not like a Jedi or something, are you?“ Lucifer asked Amy who exhaled through her nose in response 

”Get in the car.“ Amy said slowly as she grabbed Lucifer’s arm

”No, no, no, no, no. Look.“ Lucifer replied as he waggled his finger at Amy who attempted to get the handcuffs on Lucifer once again ”I know something you don’t know.“

”Really? What’s that?“ Amy asked as she was getting bored 

”Won’t say unless you take me with you on this.“ Lucifer responded with a straight face ”Please, come on. I got to Krusher, didn’t I?“

“Why do you care about this so much?“ Amy asked as she decided to ask Lucifer a question she had wanted to know for quite a while ”About Bruce?“

”Look, I just... I just do.“ Lucifer answered back as he said the reason as to why he cared about the case so much ”Look, if I hadn’t meddled with his career, maybe he wouldn’t have died.“

Amy nodded in agreement, since Lucifer had just made a fair point ”Okay. Okay, fine-- but if this little clue thing of yours doesn’t pan out, these are going back on, and they’re gonna stay on.“ she then said as she showed Lucifer her handcuffs again

”Is that a promise?“ Lucifer teased

Amy nodded and smiled sarcastically in response as she escorted Lucifer into the car, closing the door behind her.

****

”Hello? Sergeant Santiago. Ahh, yes, hello, Captain Holt.“ Amy said as she put her finger to her earpiece, after it beeped, whilst she driving down the roads of Brooklyn

”Mmm-hmm. Okay. Yes. Thank you, sir.“ she added after about 17 seconds ”Apparently, the shooter was Derek Stevens.“ she then told Lucifer who was sitting in the backseat which had diagonal bars in front of them (basically behind the front seat, and in front of the back seats, since it’s a cop car.)

”Wow. It seems Krusher was telling the truth.“ Lucifer said with a smile as he looked out the window 

Then Amy’s earpiece beeped again

”Hello?“ Amy started ”Sergeant Santiago. Oh, hey, Loot. Yes, I’ve just been informed by Captain Holt. You wanna know where the shooter lives? Okay, um...“ 

”Tell the person you’re speaking to, that the shooter lives on 36, Penny Avenue.“ Lucifer said from the backseat as Amy looked in the rearview mirror ”Because he does. I just remembered that. I’m quite good at this aren’t I?“

”Uh, 36 Penny Avenue.“ Amy said into her earpiece ”Okay, thank you, Loot.“ 

She then looked in the rearview mirror too see Lucifer smiling at him ”Don’t look so smug.“ she said ”Nothing’s panned out yet.“

”No, no, no, it’s not that.“ Lucifer replied ”It’s just that I knew that I recognized you.“

”Right.“ Amy said softly ”Right, you’ve seen my acting skills. It’s exciting. What, are you 12?“

”You were brilliant as Jessica in DriverX.“ Lucifer started as he thought of something to say, and decided to say the first thing that came to his head ”Why did you stop there?“ 

Amy rolled her eyes ”Shortly after the movie came out, my father, Lieutenant Victor Santiago was murdered.“ she explained ”He was a cop. So I decided to quit acting and become a cop like him. So I could make him proud.“ 

”Hmmm. Very thoughtful.“ Lucifer agreed as he nodded

Then Amy’s earpiece beeped a third time

”Hello?“ she started ”Sergeant Santiago. Oh, hey, Loot, any updates? Oh, okay. Text it to me. Thank you.“ she added as she hung up 

”What’s that?“ Lucifer asked as he leaned in closer from the back, smiling

Amy sighed ”What you were said a few minutes ago stands up. The shooter does live at 36, Penny Avenue, like you said.“

”Excellent.“ Lucifer said cheerfully ”Well, isn’t this fun?“ 

Amy did not respond

Then Amy’s earpiece beeped for the fourth time in a few minutes

”Ooh, someone’s popular.“ Lucifer teased

”Please stop talking.“ Amy said back as Lucifer finished his sentence ”Hello. What? You’re kidding me. Is he okay?“ she then asked the person she was speaking to

”Oh, of course he’s not there. Thanks.“ she added as she took her earpiece out of her ear and tucked her hair behind her ear ”We got to make a pit stop.“ 

”What? No, absolutely not.“ Lucifer replied as he wasn’t happy with what Amy had just said 

”My kid got into a fight. I got to pick him up.“ Amy responded to Lucifer as she explained why they had to make a pit stop

”What, can’t he get himself home?“ Lucifer asked Amy

”He’s seven.“ Amy answered back as she looked at Lucifer through the rearview mirror

”Look, I’m not here to help you run errands. I’m here to help you solve a homicide.“ 

”Really?“ Amy whispered as she turned the wheel, causing Lucifer to fall down as Amy made a right

****

”All right.“ Amy started as they pulled up at a school ”Wait here.“ Amy as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, closing the door behind her 

”With pleasure.“ Lucifer responded as he looked out the window from the corner of his eye ”I despise children.“

Amy then walked over to the school, and Lucifer got out of the car, got a cigarette, and then looked up to see no sign of Amy

But he did see a hot, blonde lady, who he liked, so he followed her inside the building 

Lucifer then lost the woman he was following, and looked around the school to see no one, but kids’ walking in different directions

He exhaled, then sat down on a red bench, and clicked his lighter on

”I don’t think you’re allowed to smoke in here.“ said a boy who was sitting next to him

”Oh, dear.“ Lucifer responded to the boy he was sitting next to, as he turned to him ”What will become of me?“

”My Mommy’s a Sergeant in the NYPD.“ the boy then said to Lucifer ”She could arrest you.“ 

Lucifer clicked his lighter shut ”Oh, I think I might know your mother.“

”What’s your name?“ the boy asked Lucifer as he put his lighter and cigarette away

”Lucifer.“ he answered back to the young boy

”Like the Devil?“ the boy whispered softly

”Exactly.“ Lucifer said with a smile

”My name’s McClane, but everybody calls me Mac.“ Mac said as he told Lucifer his name

”That’s a drug dealer’s name.“ Lucifer responded 

”What’s a drug dealer?” Mac asked with a confused look on his face

”Ask your mother.“ Lucifer then said ”So, uh, why are you in trouble?“ 

”You see that boy over there?“ Mac asked Lucifer as he pointed to a bigger boy who was sitting on the other bench in the corner ”He was bullying me. He created a fake Snapchat account, and used it to make fun of me, and my brother.“ he explained ”So I kicked him the... yeah...“

”Hmm?“ Lucifer hummed as he was confused with what Mac had just said 

Mac then pointed and Lucifer looked down at his crotch

”Oh, Oh, I see.“ Lucifer replied as he realised ”Well played. Well played indeed.“

”And how old is your brother?“ he then asked Mac as he was curious to know the age of his sibling 

”He’s 4.“ Mac answered back ”And my sister is 3.“ 

”And what are their names?“ Lucifer asked Mac as he smiled

”Mike and Daisy.“ Mac replied as he smiled back

Lucifer then walked over to the bully

”Hello, mean boy.“ Lucifer started as he made eye contact with the older boy ”Did you know there’s a special section of Hell reserved for bullies?“ he then asked ”So, have fun.“

His eyes then changed colour, to an evil red-ish colour, making the bully scream

But Lucifer immediately got up when he heard a door open and saw Amy walk out with a concerned look on her face

”What did you do?“ she asked Lucifer 

”Oh, I just think someone’s feeling a little guilty.“ Lucifer lied as he covered up what he had just done 

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow in response

Mac smiled, he was really enjoying this

****

The school bell rang as Amy walked out of the school with Mac holding her hand, and Lucifer following them from behind

”Hi, Daddy!“ Mac said happily at the sight of Jake walking towards them

”Hey, buddy!“ Jake responded as he hugged his son ”You okay? I heard about what happened, and I came as fast as I could.“

”Yeah, Daddy, I’m fine.“ Mac replied as Jake chuckled in response and kissed his forehead

”Hey, Ames.“ Jake then said as he and Amy pecked each other on the lips

”Any updates?” Amy asked the love of her life ”I have the address of the shooter.“ he added as Mac walked back over to Amy

”Actually, yes.“ Jake responded to his wife ”We know what car he was driving - a Nissan GT-R and we were able to get the license number and registration.“ 

”Good.“ Amy said as she smiled at Jake as she ran her fingers through Mac’s hair

”Oh, hello again, Lucifer.“ Jake then said at the sight of Lucifer Morningstar standing a few steps behind Amy ”Nice to see you again.“ 

”Yes, you too, Lieutenant.“ Lucifer replied with a smile ”And I think you both should thank me since I told the Sergeant the address of the shooter.“ 

”Did you?“ Jake asked as he turned to Amy ”Did he?“ 

”He did.“ Amy responded as she nodded 

”Well, thank you, Lucifer.“ Jake then said as he put his hands together ”We really appreciate it.“ 

”Well, I’ll be off then.“ Lucifer started as he walked away ”See you later.“

”Wait, Lucifer.“ Jake called as Lucifer turned around in response ”Do you wanna join us for dinner?“ 

”What will it be?“ Lucifer asked Jake with a curious look on his face

”It will be lasagne and garlic bread.“ Amy responded as she smiled

”Will there be dessert?“ Lucifer teased as he chuckled

Jake chuckled back ”Yes, there will be dessert. Banoffee pie.“ 

”Of course.“ Lucifer added as he turned around and walked back over to them ”It would be my pleasure.“

Amy then crouched down to Mac 

”Okay, sweetie, I’ve gotta go. Give Mommy a kiss.“ she started as she kissed Mac’s cheek ”I love you so much. See you tonight. Good job standing up to the mean boy.“

”Thanks, Mommy.“ Mac replied happily ”What’s a drug dealer?“ he then asked

Amy made a straight face as she turned to Lucifer, as she knew Jake would never tell Mac things like that until he was old enough to understand

Lucifer made a straight face in response as he took his eyes off of her

Amy then turned back to Mac

”Daddy will tell you.“ she responded to her son as Mac took Jake’s hand

Jake exhaled with a sarcastic smile as he walked away with Mac

”Bye, Lucifer. Nice meeting you.“ Mac called from the car window as Jake drove away

”He likes you.“ Amy said as she turned to Lucifer with her arms folded once the car was out of sight

”Yes, it seems he does.“ Lucifer replied ”But let’s not waste time, we have a case to close.“

”Right.“ Amy agreed

”But first, dinner!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake invite Lucifer for dinner at their apartment and it goes well until Mac has a challenge with a McClane ”Mac” Peralta related prize...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

”Hey, guys, guess who’s home?“ Jake asked the three kids with a smile as he opened the door with Amy and Lucifer stepping inside the apartment 

”Mommy!“ Mac, Mike and Daisy yelled happily as they ran to Amy

”Oh, my sweet little babies!“ Amy said with a smile as she hugged and kissed all three of them separately ”I missed you so much.“ she added as she and Jake pecked each other on the lips

”Mommy, who’s this?“ Mike asked his mother as he looked at sight of Lucifer who was smiling down at the kids

”Oh, yes.“ Amy began ”Mike, Daisy, meet Lucifer Morningstar.“ she then gestured over to Lucifer ”He will be joining us for dinner.” 

”Hello, little humans.“ Lucifer then said as he waved happily at Mac, Mike and Daisy ”Nice to see you again.“ he added as he looked at Mac

”Hello, Lucifer.“ Mac responded as he waved back at Lucifer, smiling

”Okay, kids, why don’t you go wash your hands?“ Amy suggested ”Dinner will be in a few minutes. It’s lasagne and garlic bread. And banoffee pie for dessert!“

”Yay!“ the kids cheered as they ran to the bathroom to wash their hands

”You have a very nice apartment.“ Lucifer said a few seconds after the kids were out of sight and he was walking around the living room, dining room and stopping in the kitchen to look out of the window ”Very nice view, too.“ he added as he looked at the sight of cars driving down the streets through the night and streetlights on in different parts of the town

”Thank you, Lucifer.“ Jake replied with a smile as he got the lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven and put them on separate cooling racks ”We really appreciate your kind words.“

Jake then cut the lasagne with a knife and put them onto separate plates, as well as two pieces of garlic bread on each plate after the lasagne

”Kids, dinner!“

****

”Mmmm!“ Lucifer hummed as he put his first small slice of lasagne into his mouth, enjoying the taste ”This is really nice!“ he added after he swallowed 

”Thank you, Lucifer.“ Amy replied as she shoved another slice of lasagne into her mouth ”I made it myself.“ she added as she swallowed

”And by ”made it myself“, she means she just brought it from the grocery store, with the garlic bread.“ Jake added as he sasses his wife

The kids giggled at their Dad’s funny comment, since he normally exposes Amy’s lies to either them, or the guests they have when they’re having dinner

”I’ll get you guys later.“ Amy teased as she sipped her water 

The kids chuckled in response

”Hmmm, you kids find this funny, do you?” Lucifer asked Mac, Mike and Daisy who nodded in response 

”Yeah,“ Daisy replied to Lucifer cheerfully ”Sergeant Mommy and Lieutenant Daddy are so funny.“ she added as she sipped her water with Amy looking at her, smiling with a raised eyebrow

”And I’m very good at telling jokes!“ Mac said proudly with a mouth full of lasagne

”Sweetie, don’t talk with your mouthful.“ Amy said to her son from across the table as she bit into another slice ”It’s bad table manners.“ she added with her mouthful

”Um, did I just miss something?“ Lucifer asked as everyone turned to him ”Because the Sergeant just said to her son not to talk with his mouthful, because apparently it’s ”bad table manners“, as she talks with her mouthful.“ he added as everyone turned to Amy who swallowed in response 

”I’m an adult.“ Amy said randomly ”Big difference.“

****

”Well, that garlic bread was delicious.“ Lucifer said about five minutes later as he and Mike finished at the same time, as they both wiped their mouths with their napkins like proper gentlemen ”And I’m looking forward to dessert.”

”Dessert will be shortly.“ Jake began ”But, first, does anyone have any good jokes?“

”Ooh, I’m up for a challenge.“ Lucifer said as he took a large sip and sipped his water

”I’ve got some.“ Mac replied to Jake as he raised his hand

Mac then dared everyone to try not to laugh at his jokes, and the winner would get the large slice of banoffee pie

Everyone accepted

****

”Why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants?“ Mac asked everyone who hummed in response, since their mouths were full of water ”In case he gets a hole in one!“

Everyone then chuckled and giggled at the joke Mac had told them as they pictured it to make matters worse

Eventually, Amy couldn’t take it anymore and spat her water out slowly, bursting out laughing when she had the chance to.

”That was so funny!“ she said, chuckling 

”Mommy’s out!“ Mac cheered happily

”Yes, thank you, baby.“ Amy responded sarcastically

****

It was down to the final two: Mike and Lucifer

Daisy and Jake were eliminated by separate jokes

Daisy was eliminated when Mac said ”What do you call an elephant that doesn’t matter?” and then added ”An irrelephant!“, and then she couldn’t take it anymore!

And Jake was eliminated a few minutes later when Mac asked the remaining contestants: ”What do you call the spore mother?“ and then added ”A biddybum!“, making Jake immediately spit his water out in response 

And Mike and Lucifer were somehow doing amazing and coping no matter what the joke was and how funny they found it

”I had a neck brace fitted back years ago,“ Mac started as he knew one of them would fine this joke hilarious ”I haven’t looked back since!“ he added

Someone did laugh at that, but no one was expecting it to be Mike. He normally never laughs at that joke, but this time it was different and no one was expecting Mike’s water to land directly into Amy’s eyes

”Aww, Mikey, you just jet-washed my eyelids!“ She exclaimed as everyone chuckled as Amy’s eyes stung, but the pain went down a few seconds later ”You literally just jet-washed the insides of my eyelids!” she added, as she wiped them ”I’ve never seen so cleanly!“

”I may have lost, but you know what they say,“ Mike started ”First the worst, second the best.” he then teased 

”Thanks, little human.“ Lucifer replied as he and Mike shook hands ”Now, it’s time for banoffee pie!“

****

”Wow, that banoffee pie was delicious!“ Lucifer said happily as he finished his big slice of banoffee pie since he was victorious in the challenge

”I’m glad you liked it, Lucifer.“ Jake responded with a smile as he picked the plates up and took them to the sink

”Well, I guess I should be heading off.“ Lucifer added as he got out of his seat and headed for the front door ”Thank you for a delicious meal, and the biggest slice of banoffee pie.“ he then said as he grinned at Mike who chuckled in response 

”Thanks for coming to dinner, Lucifer.“ Daisy replied sweetly

Amy smiled at Daisy’s kind words as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head

”You’re welcome.“ Lucifer answered back as he opened the door ”It was lovely to meet you two, since I have already met your mother, your father and your eldest sibling.“ he added as he looked at Mike and Daisy who smiled in response

”Bye, Lucifer!“ Mike said, waving from the table with Daisy

”Yes, goodbye,“ Lucifer said with a smile ”See you soon.“

”Bye, Lucifer.“ Mac said as he waved from the chair in the living room

”Goodbye, little human.“ Lucifer responded as he looked at Jake who was exiting the kitchen 

“Catch you later, Lucifer.“ Jake said cheerfully as he and Lucifer shook hands

”Indeed.“ Lucifer replied as he smiled ”Goodbye, Lieutenant.“

”Bye, Lucifer.“ Amy called from the kitchen as she put the yellow rubber gloves on and started washing the dishes with her sponge

”Goodbye, Sergeant.“ Lucifer responded as he stepped outside the apartment ”And goodnight to all.“ he added as he closed the door behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	6. Meeting The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer meets the rest of the squad at the Nine-Nine, he finds out what their little secrets are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Terry was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer, when he saw someone who didn’t work at the precinct standing by the microwave in the kitchen

”Hey,” Terry began as he got off his spinny chair and walked over to the kitchen ”Excuse me, sir. I don’t think you should be here.“

”Oh, hello,“ Lucifer began as he got his slice of pizza out of the microwave ”Just getting my pizza out of the microwave.“ he added as he looked at Terry’s body ”Hmmm. You look like you work out a lot.“

”That’s right.“ Terry responded in a stern voice ”You got a problem with that?“ he then asked

”Oh, goodness me, no. Of course not.“ Lucifer replied as he put his slice of pepperoni pizza onto a plate ”I respect that you work out, unlike those two lazy boys.“ he added as he waggled his finger at Hitchcock and Scully

Terry hummed in agreement ”I agree. I’ve never seen them work out before.“

”You must be Lieutenant Jeffords.“ Lucifer then said with a smile ”The sergeant’s told me about you.“ 

”Ahh, Lucifer, there you are.“ Amy said as she walked over to the kitchen as she saw Lucifer speaking to Terry ”Terry, I guess you’ve already met him.“ she added as she smiled at the two gentlemen

”Yes, we have.“ Terry replied ”But might I ask, why are you eating pizza for breakfast?“ he then asked as he turned to Lucifer as he looked at the pizza on his plate

”Mainly because I feel like it.“ Lucifer started as he picked up his slice ”Thought I’d try something different.“

”Very strange.” Terry said a few seconds later

”Loot, that’s not the strangest thing that Lucifer does.“ Amy said as she folded her arms with a smile 

”Really?“ Terry asks as he turns to Lucifer ”What’s the strangest?“

”I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people.“ Lucifer began ”And tend to see things that others cannot.“

”So, does that mean you’re psychic or something?“ Terry asked as he had a guess

”No, I can’t read people’s mind. I’m not a Jedi.“ Lucifer responded to Terry ”People just like to tell me things.“

”Okay, just tell you things?“ Terry responded as he was catching on ”Just confess their sins, just like that?“

”No, not their sins. I have power no people’s sins.“ Lucifer corrected ”I actually get a bad rap for that.“

”I have the ability to draw out people’s forbidden desires.“ Lucifer then said “The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins, the sins are on you people.“

”"You people"?“ Terry asked as he was confused ”I got it. I got it! The name. The whole Lucifer thing? And desire’s, like, your superpower.“

”Mm, it’s more like a gift from God really.“ Lucifer answered back ”Okay, look.” he added as he leaned closer to Terry

”Tell me, Jeffords.” he started ”What makes you happier more than anything in this world?“ he asked Terry

”This is it? This is your big trick?“ Terry asked Lucifer as if this was a big joke

But then Terry sighed as if he was being controlled by Lucifer completely, which he was, he just didn’t know it

”I...“ Terry began ”I love yogurt. Terry loves yogurt. But I also love my wife and kids: Cagney, Lacey, my twin baby girls, and Ava. They mean so much to me, I also love my wife Sharon. She is the best. But I also love my nephews: Mac and Mike, and my niece: Daisy. They’re Santiago and Peralta’s kids.“ 

”Yes, I’ve already met them.“ Lucifer responded as Terry blinked twice quickly

”Wow. Terry finds that impressive!“ Terry said as he was very impressed ”Do you think you could do the rest of the squad?“

”Well, let’s find out, shall we?“ Lucifer teased

Lucifer then walked over to Hitchcock and Scully’s desks, where the two lazy men where sitting in their chairs 

”Excuse me,“ Lucifer said as he got their attention with Scully and Hitchcock turning to him as they ate their bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream ”Sorry to disturb you, I just have one question.“

”Do you want some of our ice cream?“ Scully asked Lucifer after he swallowed his spoonful of vanilla ice cream 

”It’s free.” Hitchcock added after he swallowed his spoonful of chocolate ice cream

”No, no, thank you,“ Lucifer replied to the two of them ”The question I’m asking you two is, what do you two desire more than anything in this world?“

Hitchcock and Scully then put down their bowls of ice cream and both looked into Lucifer’s eyes

”We, um...“ Hitchcock began as he gulped ”We wish to become famous in the Nine-Nine, as the two best detectives, which we used to be, but now we’re not.“

”Yeah, we really want that to happen.“ Scully added ”And I want everyone to stop thinking whether Kelly is the name of my wife or my dog.“

”Well, which one is it?“ Lucifer asked Scully ”Wife or dog?“

”Why would you ask that?“ Scully asked as he was annoyed as he and Hitchcock blinked a few times when Lucifer moves his head away from them

”Moving on.“ Lucifer then said as he, Amy and Terry walked away from them

****

”Hey, Charles.“ Amy said as she walked over to Charles’s desk with Terry ”This is Lucifer. He has something to show you.“

”Oh, hello.“ Charles said back as he shook hands with Lucifer ”Do you like cooking?“ 

”Excuse me?“ Lucifer asked as he scrunched his face 

”Because I can teach you how to make a delicious goat cheese broth.“ Charles added as he smiled creepily

”Eww, Charles! That’s gross!“ Amy then said as she, Lucifer and Terry scrunched their faces in disgust ”I don’t think that would even taste nice.“ 

”Actually, it’s very nice.“ Charles said as the others exclaimed ”It’s a Boyle tradition. We always have it before every holiday main course. It’s the perfect starter. And it really helps Nikolaj when he has a sore throat.“

”OK, that’s... nice...“ Lucifer said slowly ”But the thing I want to show is a skill I have. Let me ask you one question.“

”Anything.“ Charles said as he crossed his legs

”What did you want to become, more than anything in this world, before you worked for the NYPD?“ 

”I...” Charles began as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes and sighed ”I wanted to become a famous chef, so everyone could... could try my Boyle family recipes, so I... could be taken seriously... and hopefully have a successful career.“ he added as Lucifer moved a few steps away from Charles ”Wow. That was... I don’t even know how to respond to that.“

”Why don’t you ask your goat cheese broth?“ Lucifer teased ”Maybe that will tell you the answer.“

****

Rosa was just finishing an arrest report, when she saw Gina enter the precinct as she held Iggy in her arms

”Hey, babe.“ Gina said happily as she walked over to her girlfriend with a smile, bouncing Iggy at a slight ease

”Hey, you.“ Rosa replied as they pecked each other ”Miss me too much?“ 

”Actually, yes.“ Gina responded to her girlfriend as she nuzzled Iggy’s head softly ”Iggy really wanted to see Mama.“ 

”That’s understandable.“ Rosa said as she adored the sight of Gina bouncing Iggy ”Hi, baby girl.“ she then cooed as she took Iggy from Gina’s arms, inhaling the sweet aroma of a six-month-old, adding a kiss to the cheek ”Did you have a fun morning with Mama whilst Mama was at work?“

”Mama, we had lots of fun!“ Gina said as she smiled whilst doing Iggy’s voice since she couldn’t speak yet ”Mommy fed me, changed my diaper, and then we played with toys. And then I started to miss you, so Mama brought me here to see you.“

”I missed you too, Iggy Piggy.“ Rosa responded to her daughter as her head leaned on her mother’s shoulder, adding a kiss to the temple ”And I love you, so, so much.“

”Awww!“ Amy exclaimed as she, Terry and Lucifer smiled at the sight of the two mothers being happy with their daughter ”That’s adorable.“

”Yes, thanks for witnessing this.“ Gina responded to the three of them as she took Iggy back into her arms ”We really appreciate it.“

”I actually have one question for the two of you.“ Lucifer then said as he walked over to the two of them ”You, first.“ he then added as he turned to Gina who was bouncing Iggy at a slight ease as she did when she entered the precinct a few minutes ago ”What do you wish to happen at some point in your life?“ 

”I...“ Gina started as she looked into Lucifer’s eyes, whilst bouncing Iggy carefully ”I wish to have a successful career in the near future. I also wish to become a wonderful mother, so I can raise this precious baby.” Gina began as she told Lucifer what she wanted to happen in the near future ”At the moment, I’ve only experienced 6 months, but... I’m excited to continue for years to come, and... I hope to raise her along with my beautiful wife.“

Gina then blinked as Lucifer titled his head back slightly 

”Right, and you?“ Lucifer then said as he turned to Rosa ”What are you hiding from us? Anything in particular?“

”I’m...“ Rosa began as she paused for a few seconds ”I’m hiding the reason as to how I got this scar.“ she added as she pointed to a tiny scar above her eyebrow ”I fell on a Lego when I was around 10 years old, eyebrow first, and I’ve had the scar ever since.“

”So, that’s how you got the scar?“ Terry asked as everyone finally figured out how Rosa got that scar on her eyebrow ”We all presumed it was something much darker than that, but we won’t give detail.“

”Good.“ Rosa responded ”Otherwise, I will find them cool and do the same to my other eyebrow, or I will find them lame and pummel Hitchcock.“

”Oh, that’s wonderful.“ Hitchcock said stupidly from his desk ”I feel so much safer now.“ he added as he and Scully smiled at each other

Everyone shook their heads in response 

****

”Mommy!“ a voice that Amy knew very well called happily a few minutes later as Amy was at her desk, typing on her computer, with Lucifer looking at her screen as he sat next to her

”Hi, Dai-Dai!“ Amy replied with a smile as she crouched down and lifted her blonde daughter up and kissed her cheek ”Did you have a fun half-day at daycare today?“ 

”Yeah! I had lots of fun!“ Daisy said to her mother as everyone was adoring the scene

”Hey, babe.“ Jake said smiling at Amy who smiled back

”Hey, Jake.“ Amy responded as they kissed

”Hey, Lucifer. Didn’t think I would see you here.“ Jake then added at the sight of Lucifer who was smiling at the sight

”Nice to see you too, Lieutenant.“ Lucifer said as he put his hands behind his back ”I actually have one question for you: why did you want to become a cop in the first place?“ he then asked Jake

”Things like this don’t work on me.“ Jake then said as he folded his arms ”Not after last... time...“ he added slowly as he took a deep breath as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes

”I became a cop because...“ Jake then began ”Because of Die Hard which is is an American action film series that originated with Roderick Thorp's novel Nothing Lasts Forever. All five films revolves around the main character of John McClane, a New York City/Los Angeles police detective who continually finds himself in the middle of violent crises and intrigues where he is the only hope against disaster. The films have grossed a combined $1.4 billion worldwide. Die Hard, Die Hard 2, and Live Free or Die Hard received positive reviews from critics, while Die Hard with a Vengeance received mixed reviews, and A Good Day to Die Hard was negatively received. My favourite character is John McClane, and I named my son Mac after him.“ he added as he told Lucifer his knowledge about Die Hard and why he named his eldest son Mac

”Thank you for your knowledge.” Lucifer then said as he raised an eyebrow slightly

”Hi, Lucifer.“ Daisy said cheerfully as she she waved at Lucifer as Amy held her daughter

”Hello, little human.“ Lucifer said as he waved back at Daisy

”What is going on out here?“ Holt asked everyone as he stepped out of his office ”I’m hearing conversations instead of working. I’m glad to see Daisy, she always brightens everyone’s mood, but I’m quite surprised to see Gina and Diaz’s offspring here. I wasn’t expecting that. And...“ he then added as he looked at Lucifer ”Excuse me, do you work here?“

”Hmm?“ Lucifer asked ”Oh, no, no, I’m just helping the Sergeant on the case of Bruce Smith.“ 

”Hmm. I see.“ Holt started ”And Gina and Diaz, why is your child here?“ 

”I just stopped by to see Rosa, since Iggy missed her a lot.“ Gina explained to Holt as she rubbed Iggy’s back and patted her rear

”A police station really isn’t the place for an infant.“ Holt said to Gina ”It’s a flagrant violation of the NYPD rules, but I’ll let it slide this one time. This is the only time I’m allowing this. Understand?“

”Yes, sir.“ Gina replied as she smiled at her daughter 

”Captain, this is Lucifer.“ Amy said as she gestured over to Lucifer 

”Lucifer has an amazing skill.“ Terry said with a smile ”He can draw out people’s forbidden desires.“

”Really?” Holt asked Lucifer who nodded slowly in response ”Well, I don’t believe it.“ 

”Ooh, I’m going to enjoy this.“ Lucifer said as he walked over to Holt

”Excuse me?“ Holt asked Lucifer as he turned back around 

”The more simple the human, the easier it is.“ Lucifer added ”The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really.“

”Hmm. Good luck. You’re going to need it.” Holt said with a straight face

”OK.” Lucifer said as he smiled ”Captain Holt, what’s the one thing that has made you happy more than anything in your life?“

Holt then rolled his eyes but then paused and looked into Lucifer’s eyes ”The...“ he began ”The happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life was becoming Captain of this precinct.“ he added “I’ve never had so many people who respect me as a gay, black police captain, and I’m very grateful. This squad is my family, and I’ll always protect my family, no matter what.“ 

Everyone was very impressed with what Holt had just said 

”Wow.” Captain Holt was very impressed with what Lucifer had just done ”I’ve never been so impressed in my life.”

”You’re welcome.“ Lucifer then said as walked away from Holt

”Now, everyone, please get back to work.“ Holt said to everyone ”Before I start firing detectives.“

****

”Bye, Mommy.“ Daisy said happily as Amy hugged her and kissed her cheek

”Bye, Dee-Dee.“ Amy replied as they squeezed cheeks ”See you tonight. Be good for Daddy, Mike and Mac.“

”’Course she will.“ Jake then defended his daughter as he picked Daisy up ”See you tonight, babe.“ he added as he and Amy kissed and Jake then walked to the elevator along with Gina and Iggy

Amy then did a blow kiss as the elevator doors closed

”Miss them already.“

”Don’t feel bad.“ Lucifer comforted as he put his hand on Amy’s shoulder ”You’ll see them later.“ 

”True.“ Amy agreed with a smile

”Hey, Lucifer, are you married? Do you have a girlfriend?“ Terry asked Lucifer as he walked over to him and Amy ”Because I can give you some good sex tips.“

”Not at the moment, but— —“ Lucifer replied as he and Amy turned to him

”You know what? Ask my wife, Sharon, and she will tell you how good I am. Just ask her.“ Terry added as he got his phone out

”Loot, I don’t think that’s— —“ Amy began but got cut off by Terry who had his phone pressed to his ear

”Hey, hon.“ Terry began as he spoke to Sharon ”Could you please tell Lucifer how great I am in bed?“

Lucifer and Amy looked at each other in confusement 

”Yeah, that’s right!“ Terry yelled happily ”Yeah, I’m a sex machine and-- oh, on speaker?“ he then paused and did a forced chuckle 

”Hey, girls. How was school?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> In case you didn’t know, Rosa’s scar story is something that actually happened to Stephanie Beatriz in real life. I just decided to put that in this in case you didn’t know.
> 
> Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	7. Daddy’s Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amy receives some news she is not happy with, she tries her best to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment any requests you want to see for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

New York City - 2009

”Grilled cheese.“ a man said as he handed a grilled cheese sandwich to a Lieutenant of the NYPD ”Just the way you like it.“ 

”Thanks, Rick.“ Victor Santiago replied as he smiled at his friend

”No, thank you, Lieutenant Santiago.“ Rick then said, chuckling ”Congratulations, by the way. Just one more step and you’ll be a police captain.“ 

”I know, it’s crazy, right?“ Victor added with a smile ”Ooh, by the way, here. For you and Chloe.“ Victor then handed Rick two tickets to a movie premiere

Rick then leaned over slightly as he was standing behind the counter, took the tickets, and examined them ”DriverX?“ he then said with a smile

”Opens Thursday.“ Victor said as he exhaled ”My daughter is going to be a star.“ 

”Me and Chloe wouldn’t miss it.“ Rick responded as he put the tickets down next to the cash register ”Doesn’t Amy play Jessica?“

”She sure does.“ Victor responded, chuckling ”It’s gonna be great.“ 

”You okay, Rick?“ Victor then asked his friend with a straight face as he saw Rick changed the expression on his face from happy to anxious 

Victor then turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind him, holding a gun and clicking it directly at him ”Hey, listen.“ he then started as he held his hand out

But then the hooded figure pulled the trigger twice, shooting Victor in the chest which caused him to collapse down on the floor

”Gimmie the cash!“ the figure then yelled as the gun was pointed at Rick ”Come on! Now!“

”Yes, yes. Here you go! Take the lot!“ Rick then said quickly as he panicked, opening the cash register, allowing the hooded figure to steal all the money

”Please don’t shoot!“

****

MANY YEARS LATER

”No, you don’t understand.“ Amy said as she argued with someone on the phone ”This man murdered my father, Lieutenant Victor Santiago, for no reason, he can not be released. I don’t wanna see his face.“ she added as she then groaned then hung up. It was clear the person she was speaking to on the phone disagreed with what she had said

”You okay, babe?“ Jake asked his wife as he walked over to her as he could tell something was wrong 

”I don’t wanna talk about it.“ Amy responded as she folded her arms ”I’ll just get emotional and then I’ll cry. And we both know that never ends well.“ 

”OK, then. It’s your problem, and I shouldn’t get involved. I respect that.“ Jake then said as he comforted his wife ”You want me to pick up the kids? In case you get upset, and then they get upset when you’re upset?“ 

”I think that would be best.“ Amy responded as she and Jake kissed

”Very sweet.“ Lucifer said with a smile as he walked over to the two of them ”Like two lovebirds.“ 

”Hello, Lucifer.“ Amy said with a smile ”I was just leaving.“ she added as she walked away, leaving Jake and Lucifer with each other

”Is everything okay with her?“ Lucifer asked Jake as he turned to the Lieutenant ”I can tell something is wrong with her.“ 

”She doesn’t want to talk about it.“ Jake responded as he put his hands behind his back

”Because, it’s personal to her and you respect that.“ Lucifer guessed ”And you want to pick up the kids instead of the Sergeant, in case she gets upset, then you get upset, and then they get upset when you two are upset?“ he added as he smiled a tiny bit

”Yes...“ Jake replied as he was impressed and confused as to how he had just guessed that correctly ”How did you know?“

”I just had a feeling.“ Lucifer added cheerfully 

”Okay, then.“ Jake then said as he turned around and walked over to his desk

”And I must say, congratulations, Lieutenant, on finally catching the criminal who killed Bruce Smith, with the help of me.“ Lucifer then said as he stood by Jake’s desk with a smile

Jake chuckled ”Yeah, I don’t know how he was scared of you. I saw him running around the corner and then I heard him scream and was down on the ground, terrified of you.“ 

”Well, that’s how I do it.“ Lucifer said happily 

****

”Deputy, I can’t see this man’s face.“ Amy complained as she spoke to a man who worked at the prison where the criminal who killed Victor all those years ago was being released ”Not after what he did to my father.“

”I’m sorry, Sergeant, but we have to let him go.“ the deputy responded ”Montgomery Davies has been a prisoner for over a decade now. I know how it feels.“

”You don’t have a clue how I feel.“ Amy responded with a stern face ”This man killed my father. He was a legend. He took down five serial killers in three days.“ she added as she decided to say a fact about her father during his time as a cop

”I’m sorry, Sergeant. But it’s out of my hands. There’s nothing I can do.“ the deputy replied as he placed his hands on his hips ”It’s his granddaughter’s christening. We’re letting him go free so he can finally meet her and her two older grandsons, and start a new life, living happily with them.“

”My father never got to go to his granddaughter’s christening.“ Amy said with a frown ”He didn’t even get to go to his oldest grandson or second oldest grandson’s christening either.“ 

”Sorry, Sergeant.“ the deputy responded as he raised his hands as if he was surrendering ”I just said. It’s out of my hands.“ 

A buzzer then went off and Amy turned around to see a guard escorting the man who murdered her father out of the prison courtyard

Amy couldn’t bare to look, but she had no choice. She wanted Montgomery to know how she felt.

But then Montgomery smiled at her, making Amy feel extremely uncomfortable, but luckily she just kept a straight face even though she was struggling to control her emotions, due to what she was witnessing at the moment - torture.

Montgomery was then escorted to a police van and drove away

****

”Ahh, hello again, Lieutenant.“ Lucifer said cheerfully as he saw Jake step outside the coffee shop with Mac, Mike and Daisy holding muffins ”How wonderful to see you.“

”Hello, Lucifer.“ Jake began as he took a bite of his milk chocolate muffin ”Good to see you too. Just picked the kids up, as you can see.“ 

”So did you children have a good day?“ Lucifer asked the kids as he folded his arms 

Mac, Mike and Daisy nodded in response, since they were eating their muffins and knew that speaking with their mouthfuls was bad manners, which they learned from the best - Amy.

”Good.“ Lucifer then said with a smile 

But just as Jake was about to say something, his text tone went off. He looked at his phone, and immediately began to panic.

His phone screen read: ‘Rosa 15:47 - Jake, come quick! Amy’s in trouble!’

”Oh, god.“ Jake panicked as he thought quickly of what to do ”Um, OK, kids, I’m just gonna call Grandma and have her take you home, since Daddy has some work business to attend to.“

”Yay! Grandma!“ Mike cheered happily as Jake and Lucifer chuckled as Jake put his phone to his ear

”Hi, Mom, It’s Jakey. Can you watch the kids while I have some work business to attend to? Yeah, I know school is over, and that I should be driving home around this time, but something serious came up and... OK, thanks. Love you, Mom. Bye.“

****

”What happened?“ Jake asked Rosa as he walked over to her with Lucifer following behind ”Where’s Amy?“

”She’s over there.“ Rosa said, pointing over to where Amy was standing. She had an anxious look on her face and was rubbing her arms as if she was cold. Even though it was a bright, sunny afternoon ”Why is Lucifer here?“ 

”He insisted on coming, since he helped us with the Bruce Smith murder.“ Jake explained to Rosa who nodded her head slowly

”Fair enough.“ Rosa called as Jake and Lucifer walked away from Rosa and headed over to Amy

”Amy, you OK?“ Jake asked his wife as he and Lucifer walked over to where Amy was and Jake comforted her by placing his hands on her shoulders

”Jake.“ Amy exhaled in relief as she hugged the love of her life ”I’m so glad you came.“

”You all right, Sergeant?“ Lucifer asked Amy as he stood by Jake ”You look rather stressed.“ 

”She is stressed, Lucifer, deal with it.“ Rosa snapped rudely, but was immediately hit in the arm by Jake ”Ow! What the hell, Peralta?!”

”He did nothing wrong, and Amy’s stressed.“ Jake responded as he defended his friend ”What happened, Ames? But just before you speak, babe, what do we have, Rosa?“ 

”A police van with a smashed windscreen, looks like the weapon that caused it was a shotgun. That brings back the good old days. Two officers found shot in the head in the two front seats. One criminal found shot in the stomach in the back of the van. DNA shows no prints of the criminal having anything to do with this. Victim’s name is Montgomery Davies.“ 

”Wait a minute.“ Jake immediately said as soon as Rosa finished her sentence ”The Montgomery Davies? As in— —“

”Yes.“ Amy exhaled back ”The guy that killed my father.“

Jake, Lucifer and Rosa then looked at each other in shock

”Wait a minute, the guy who murdered your father was just killed, and you caught the case?“ Rosa asked her friend as she saw a tear run down Amy’s cheek

Amy nodded in response as she shook ever so slightly, with Jake kissing her cheek as a way to comfort her

”That is totally messed up.” Rosa said softly as she tried to process what she had just witnessed and was still witnessing this very second ”Are you OK?“

Amy nodded in response as she did another double tuck

”Who was first on the scene?“ Jake asked Rosa who shrugged her shoulders in response

”I was.“ Amy confessed as she turned to them ”I made the call.“ 

”What happened?“ Lucifer asked Amy as he placed his hands on his hips ”Tell us, Sergeant.“

Amy knew she had no choice, and had to explain everything. She said she decided to follow the police van that was escorting Montgomery to the christening and confront him to show him how she felt. But when she made a right, being a few minutes away from the church, she was surprised to see the police van destroyed. It had the windscreen smashed with the officers inside, shot in the chest, and Amy decided to go around back, to tell Montgomery to surrender, as she held her gun and was walking slowly, and was suspicious when she turned to see the back door open and saw a trail of blood dripping onto the ground, and was then petrified when she saw Montgomery Davies dead with blood all over the inside of the van, and a single gunshot wound on Montgomery’s stomach.

Jake, Rosa and Lucifer were not pleased with Amy’s decision.

****

”What the hell were you thinking, Ames?!“ Jake asked sternly as he confronted his wife at sunset ”What were you gonna do? Crash the christening?“

Amy sighed ”Let me just— —“

”I must say, Amy, I am very disappointed in you.“ Jake immediately cuts off as he did not want to hear his wife speak ”I’ve informed Terry and Captain Holt about this and we’ve agreed that you are suspended one week. I’m sorry to do this, but it’s a fragrant violation of the rules. I’ll need your badge and gun.“ 

Amy exhaled as a tear ran down her cheek ”Yes, Lieutenant.“ she said softly as she put her badge and gun on the kitchen counter ”You’re wish is my command.“ she then teased, sniffling with a few tears running down her cheeks, making Jake chuckle slightly at her joke

”Mommy, why are you crying?“ Mac asked as he, Mike and Daisy walked into the kitchen of the apartment to see Amy wiping her tears away

”It’s okay, buddy.“ Amy said as she turned to her eldest son ”It’s just a work thing. Why don’t you three go get ready for dinner? It’s pepperoni pizza.“ 

”Yay!“ Mac, Daisy and Mike cheered as they turned around and ran towards the bathroom 

”You know, I think I’ll also go wash my hands.“ Jake then said as he left the kitchen then spun around, turning back to Amy ”You coming?“ 

”Nope.“ Amy cheered as she got a small bottle out of her pocket ”I got me some hand sanitizer.“ she added as she squeezed the bottle and began to clean her hands 

”M’Kay. See you in a few seconds.” Jake replied as he turned around and headed to the bathroom

Amy just put the pizza on the cooling rack after the oven pinged and was in the middle of cutting it, when there was a knock at the door

So, like the kind woman she is, Amy decided to answer it.

She opened the door to see a woman standing in front of her, wearing a leather coat, jeans, and a pair of black leather boots

”Hello.“ Amy said cheerfully as she smiled

”Amy Santiago?“ the woman asked as she then pulled a gun out of her handbag and pointed it at her ”You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment any requests for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the woman who pointed a gun at Amy shows a video to Jake and Amy, they then realise the truth about the death of Amy’s father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any of your requests for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

Amy did not move a muscle, even though she was in her Sergeant’s uniform, she did not have her gun on her. It was in her bedroom, in her drawer, which she kept for safety, away from the kids.

”Okay.“ she said softly as she gestured her hand down ”Take it easy.“

”My father was a good man.“ the woman said as she pointed her gun at Amy with a fierce look on her face as Amy held her hands in the air as she was unarmed, and was panicking 

”And he didn’t deserve to get gunned down like an animal.“ she added as she shook slightly ”All he wanted was to meet my daughter, and reunite with his two other grandsons.“ 

Amy then realised ”You’re Alice Davies.“ 

”I— —“ 

”Thought you were getting revenge, but you murdered an innocent man!“ Alice cut off in a shouty voice ”And, now I’m going to kill you, so you know how it feels, and then— —“

”Alice, think about your baby.“ Amy said as she tried to distract her to give her enough time for Jake to save her ”Once you pull the trigger, you’ll never get to hold her again.“

”Shut the fuck up, bitch!“ Alice snapped ”You need to pay for what you have done.“

”NYPD!!! DROP YOUR WEAPON!!!“ 

Alice screamed as she dropped her gun, groaning as it hit her black leather boot, giving Amy enough time to pick it up as Alice held her boot in pain 

”I didn’t kill your father.“ Amy said in response to Alice as Jake walked over to them ”Jake, the kids!“

”Right.“ Jake responded as he held his gun and turned around after putting it away ”Kids, dinner will be in a few minutes, so why don’t you go play?“

”OK!” the kids replied with smiles on their faces as they ran off to their playroom and got their Lego Star Wars sets from The Force Awakens to The Rise of Skywalker out

”Alright, who are you?“ Jake asked Alice as he pulled his gun back out again ”And, why did you try to kill my wife?! She didn’t kill your father.“

”I understand.“ Alice sobbed as she wiped her eyes ”I just couldn’t get over the fact that he’s gone, and that he was falsely accused of a crime he didn’t commit.“

”What crime?“ Amy asked Alice as she put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow slightly

”The murder of a police lieutenant.“ Alice explained as she pulled the zip of her black leather boots up ”I think his name was Victor Santiago.“

”My father?“ Amy immediately snapped her head up at what Alice had just said ”Your father didn’t kill my father, Lieutenant Victor Santiago?“ 

”No.“ Alice replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear ”He didn’t. I have the video right here.“

”Video?“ Jake asked Alice as he lowered his gun slightly ”What video?“

Alice then pulled a video camera out of her handbag, after rummaging around in it for a few seconds ”This.“ she handed Amy the video camera that had a sticky note attached to it, saying ‘Daddy’s Confession’ on it ”His lawyer sent this to me, so I could always know the truth.“ 

”Could we take a look?“ Amy asked Alice as she folded her arms 

”That’s why I’m here.“ Alice admitted as she pulled the strap of her handbag back up her shoulder ”To show you this.“

****

”Hey, babe, do you mind doing it this time?“ Gina asked her wife as they both sat on the couch, with their ears blasting with cries coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table

”Of course.“ Rosa replied as she uncrossed her legs and headed for the stairs ”Our baby needs me.“

Rosa then walked into the nursery, then carefully took Iggy into her arms ”Oh, what’s wrong, sweetie? It’s ok, honey, Mommy’s here.“ she crooned as she rocked Iggy at a practised ease

Eventually, Iggy’s cries turned into soft whimpers as Rosa puts her daughter over her shoulder and rubs comforting circles around her back as she continued to let out relaxing shushes as she swayed side to side

”There’s no need to cry, Iggy.” Rosa cooed as Iggy’s head leaned on her mother’s shoulder ”Me and Mama will always be here for you, no matter what.“

”True ‘dat.“ Gina agreed as she adored the sight of her wife comforting their daughter ”Your Mommy is right, Iggs. We will protect you from anything. And that...“ Gina then gently caressed Iggy’s head ”Is a promise.“ 

Iggy then cooed, and held her hands out for Gina, who obviously had to take her into her arms

”Hi, sweet girl.“ Gina cooed as she smiled at the infant who wriggled her little fist in response ”Let’s get you changed.“ she added as she headed to the changing table with Iggy over her shoulder

”You know, your Mommy is a lovely person, but sometimes, she’s filled with the same stuff your diaper is.“ Gina teased as she grinned at Rosa

”Well, at least I wasn’t the one who gave birth to her.“ Rosa pointed out as she grinned back 

”I guess we’re even.“ Gina said as Rosa nodded her head in agreement 

”Mama.“ Iggy murmured after Gina was finished changing her diaper, making Gina and Rosa freeze as they stared at each other as if they were dreaming

”Was that her first word?“ Gina asked Rosa who had wide eyes and folded arms

”I think it was.“ Gina replied as she zipped Iggy’s pink onesie up 

”Mama!“ Iggy repeated as Gina picked her up and placed one hand on her head the other on her rear

”That’s right, Iggy Piggy, I’m your Mama!“ Gina replied happily as she kissed Iggy’s cheek ”And I’m gonna hand you over to Mommy now.“ she added as she passed Iggy over to Rosa

”Hey, sweetheart.“ Rosa cooed as she swayed side to side ”I love you!“ she then kissed Iggy’s cheek, making both of them smile

”You wanna know why I passed her over to you?“ Gina asked her wife as she smiled at the adoring sight she loved so much

”Why?“ Rosa asked Gina in response as she placed her hand on Iggy’s head

”So we could rub this in your face!“ Gina replied with a grin as Rosa shook her head slightly

”You hear that, sucker? She called me ‘Mama’!“

****

Jake had just connected the video camera to his laptop and had hit the space bar, as he and Amy watched the video that Alice had been wanting to show them

The footage then began to play, and it showed Montgomery from 11 years ago, walking over to a chair which was in front of the camera and sat down with a sigh ”Hey, baby. It’s Daddy. If you’re watching this.. it means I’m dead.“ he began slowly

”I know it sucks. I don’t know when you’ll get this, possibly 11 years from now, but, I want you to know the truth. I didn’t kill that cop. I’m so sorry for missing everything. Your birthdays, your graduation, your life. I’ve been supporting you since the day you were born, and encouraged you to never give up, sweetheart. Alice, I love you, so, so, so much. I will miss you. Again, I love you so much with all of my heart. Goodbye, baby.“

Alice then pressed the space bar as she knew that was the end of the video, and turned to Jake and Amy ”See? He’s innocent.“

”Miss Davies, I can tell your dad loves you very much, but...“ Jake started but then paused ”This video doesn’t prove anything.“

”My father’s lawyers had this video for 11 years.“ Alice said as she tried to prove a point ”He made them promise to give it to me when he died. That has to mean something.“

”I’m sorry, Alice, but— —“

”11 years.“ Amy said quietly as she walked over to the laptop and looked closely at the background to see a digital clock on the bedside table that also showed the date ”He recorded this the day my father was killed.“ she then added as she zoomed in on the time of the clock, due to it being quite blurry ”Five minutes before he died.“

”What part of town is that?“ Jake asked Alice as he walked over to Amy with a concerned look on his face

”It’s our old apartment in New York.“ Alice replied as she took a few seconds to remember where her father recorded that video

”And?“ Jake asked rudely as he raised his arms

”My father was killed here in a coffee shop here in Brooklyn.“ Amy responded to her husband, then turned to Alice as she tucked her hair behind her ear ”Brooklyn to New York is 22 minutes, there’s no way your father could’ve recorded this and gotten to the crime scene in time.“

”So it’s true.“ Alice said as she smiled a tiny bit, but was also upset since she had lost a family member ”He didn’t do it.“

”Which means whoever did kill my father got away with this and is still out there.“ Amy whispered loudly as she breathed deeply and exhaled, with Jake comforting her 

”I gotta call Captain Holt.” Jake said a few minutes later after Alice had left the apartment

”And I’ll call Lucifer, since I think he still wants to help out.“ Amy added as she got her phone out

”Awww,” she then cooed ”Iggy said her first word.“

”Amy, focus.“ Jake replied to his wife as he put his phone to his ear

”Right.“ Amy then put her phone to her ear and waited for Lucifer to pick up

”Hey, Captain Holt, we got a new case.“

”Lucifer, hey. It’s Sergeant Santiago. We need your help.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment any requests for future chapters!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	9. Meeting Mazikeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Holt announces that the Nine-Nine are going to solve an 11-year-old case that involves Amy's father, Lieutenant Victor Santiago, Lucifer decides to call someone to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ninth chapter!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a while since I've last updated this, I've just been busy with my Glee stories and I'm still mourning the death of Naya Rivera. I was gutted when I heard the news that she had been found dead after her 5 day search. But at least she died a hero's death and has reunited with her friend, Cory Monteith.
> 
> May she rest in peace. (1987 - 2020)
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

“Squad, I have some news to report,” Holt said as he entered the break room, standing by the podium. “We have a new case, which is finding the killer of Sergeant Santiago’s father, Lieutenant Victor Santiago. Montgomery Davies was thought to have been the murderer, but he was falsely accused, and is now dead. Which means that the killer is still out there, and we must bring them to justice.”

“I strongly agree with you, Captain Holt.” Lucifer replied with a smile as he sat next to Charles. “I’m looking forward to assisting you on this case.”

“You’re only here so you can help out Jake and Amy.” Rosa pointed out as she put her legs on table she was sitting at. “You may not be part of the Nine-Nine, but sometimes, you are very useful.”

“Why, thank you, detective Diaz.” Lucifer answered back with a grin which then turned into a confused face. “Hang on, what do you mean by ‘sometimes’?”

“Because most of the time, you are amazing at helping us, by interrogating the criminal, getting him/her to confess in just a few minutes, which we all find amazing.” Rosa explained as a few of the others hummed in agreement. “When, other times, you take ages to microwave your slices of pepperoni pizza. Which we’re okay with.”

“We’re not!” Hitchcock complained as he and Scully sat a few tables behind Rosa, with annoyed looks on their faces. “He takes forever! How are we supposed to cook our food in the microwave if he hogs it all day long?!”

“Yeah, we should give him a restraining order, forcing him not to go anywhere near our baby!” Scully agreed as he thought of something completely stupid, making the two lazy boys of the Nine-Nine high five each other with smiles, as if they thought that was one of the best ideas they had ever thought of.

“That wouldn’t make any sense.” Terry responded as he put his hands together. “Not to mention, that would be a ridiculous reason. Also, the judge would think that’s idiotic.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, we need to find the killer of Sergeant Santiago’s father, and bring him to justice, for the sake of Sergeant Santiago, and her father.”

“Yeah,” Amy banged her hands hardly on the table. “They’re gonna be in a world of pain when they face me. He, or she is gonna have no idea what is gonna come their way. Well, let me tell you, it’s gonna be a nice hot bowl of revenge!”

“Babe, it’s cold.” Jake corrected as he raised his arms slightly. “Revenge is a dish best served cold. It’s not a dish best served hot.”

“Shut up, Jake.” Amy snapped with wide eyes. “This is my moment to shine. I have a killer I need to catch!”

Amy then got out of her seat, getting up onto the table, as she breathed heavily.

“Whoever you are, I know you’re still out there.” Amy said sternly as she looked up at the ceiling. 

“Who are you talking to?” Charles asked from Amy’s right hand side.

“My father’s killer. Shut up, Charles.” Amy responded in a stern voice. “I’m gonna find you, and I’m gonna arrest you, so you know how I’ve felt for all these years!” she then yelled loudly.

“Um, Ames?” Jake asked his wife as he looked up at the love of his life.

“Yeah?” Amy looked at Jake in response as she looked around the room to see no one in the briefing room, apart from herself and Jake. “Where is everyone?”

“They all left when you started yelling.” Jake replied as he folded his legs, with a straight face.

“What?!” Amy exclaimed as she looked out the window to see the others standing on the other side, wearing ear defenders to drown the sound of Amy’s yelling down.

“Why?!”

****

“Mommy!” the kids yelled happily as they saw Amy close the door to the family apartment behind her, making her drop to her knees to hug the three children she loved so much.

“Hi, my little sugar puffs!” Amy exclaimed in response, kissing all three of her kids’ heads. “I missed you guys so much.”

“They missed you, too.” Jake replied as he joined the four of them in the hallway. “After I picked Mac and Mike up from school, after picking Daisy up from daycare, all they wanted to do was give their mom hugs for being such a great mom, and the best sergeant in the NYPD, after they had given their dad hugs for being such a great dad, and being the best lieutenant in the NYPD. I wonder how Terry is gonna respond to that.”

“Aww, thanks, you three.” Amy planted a kiss to each of the kids’ temples. “I love you guys so much.”

“Alright, it’s time for dinner.” Jake smiled as he rubbed his hands together. “Get excited, kids. Why, I hear you ask? Because it’s pizza!”

“Yay!” Mac, Mike, and Daisy responded happily with smiles on their faces, with the three of them heading to the bathroom to wash their hands.

“Well, they’re happy.” Jake smiled at the memories of the past, that were coming back to him, of the five of them having happy times together. “And so are we.”

Jake and Amy then snogged each other for a few minutes, forcing each other to stop once the oven pinged.

“How could you, oven?” Amy complained as she walked over to it and smacked the door after Jake had put the pepperoni pizza on the cooling rack and turned the oven off, being just as frustrated as Jake was. “You’ve ruined everything! I hate you!”

“Well, if the oven had feelings, I’m sure it would hate you, too.”

Amy and Jake yelped as they turned around to see Lucifer standing by the dining table, smiling with his hands in his pockets.

“How did--“ Amy froze as she and Jake were very surprised and shocked at how Lucifer had made them jump. “Okay, I am going to tie a bell around your neck at some point so we know where you are 24/7.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I like that idea. I would never get lost with a bell on my neck. How amusing.”

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Jake asked as he put his hands on his hips. “We were just about to have dinner.”

“I just came to let you know that I have phoned someone who can help us.” Lucifer explained as he smiled. “She’s a friend of mine and I’m sure she would love to help us. Also, would you mind if I joined? I’m in the mood for some pizza.”

Amy and Jake looked at each other, making the other one smile.

“Of course, Lucifer.” Amy replied as she chuckled slightly. “I’m sure the kids would love to have you here.”

****

“Well, that pizza was very nice.” Lucifer said cheerfully after he had swallowed his final slice. “Especially since it was stuffed crust.”

“Yeah, I do love me some stuffed crust.” Jake agreed happily as he nodded his head. “So, Lucifer, what’s this about you phoning someone to help us with the case.”

“Ah, yes.” Lucifer remembered after he drank his glass of water with raised eyebrows after putting the glass down. “I have called an old friend of mine to provide us with her assistance on the case. She should be here any minute now.” he added as he looked at his watch.

Then there was a knock at the door, making everyone at the table turn their heads to face the door as Lucifer smiled.

“Timed it perfectly.” Lucifer said as he got out of his seat and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. “Yes, that’s my friend, all right.”

Lucifer then unlocked the door and opened it to see his friend, Mazikeen standing on the other side with her arms folded as she licked her lips at the sight of his friend as she twirled her knee high black leather boots.

“Maze. How wonderful to see you.” Lucifer said with a smile as he gestured to the inside of the Santiago-Peralta apartment. “Please do come in.”

“Thanks, Lucifer.” Maze replied as she stepped inside with Lucifer closing the door behind him. “Now what’s this about you wanting my help on a case about a murder?” she then asked as Amy covered Daisy’s ears and Jake covered Mike’s ears with Mac covering his own ears.

“Actually, I called you here so you could assist me along with these people you see here.” Lucifer answered back as he gestured to the dining table where the others were. “That’s Sergeant Amy Santiago and that’s Lieutenant Jake Peralta.” Lucifer added as he pointed at Jake and Amy.

Maze nodded as she smiled. “Nice. Hey, there. You have cute kids.”

“Thank you. That’s very nice of you.” Amy replied as she smiled, making Maze exhale through her nose in response.

“All right, people, fill me in.” Maze clapped her hands as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs. “We’ve got a case to solve.”

“Well, this is a new Maze.” Lucifer turned to face his friend with a grin. “I seem to like it somehow.”

“I haven’t changed at all, Lucifer.” Maze pointed out as she turned to face him. “And the proof is right here.”

Maze then pointed the Karambit knife she had been keeping in her boot at Lucifer, making him chuckle as he held his hands up slightly. “I would never change, Lucifer. I like who I am. And no one, not even you, is going to change who I am at all. Otherwise, you will be sorry.” she whispered in a loud voice since she was not kidding.

Lucifer chuckled. “That’s more like it. You really haven’t changed at all.” he said with a smile. “Welcome back, Maze.”

“It feels good to be back.” Maze replied as she raised her eyebrows slightly. “But I need all the details. Including the details of the murder. Because you know me and violence. We go together like guacamole and doritos. Which I do not like at all.”

Jake and Amy turned to face each other with stunned and confused looks on their faces.

“Is it just me or does Lucifer’s friend remind me a lot of Rosa?” Jake asked his wife with his eyes widened.

“Mmm-mmm.” Amy hummed in response as she shook her head. “The second she pulled a knife out from her boot, it just made me think of the knives that Rosa says she has. I’ve seen some of them and believe me, a few of them are the knives that Maze has.”

“Hey, Ames? Do you by any chance also think that if Rosa wasn’t dating Gina, that Maze and Rosa would be an awesome couple?” Jake then said as he asked his wife a different question as Amy thought for a few seconds then nodded slowly.

“Yeah, actually, I think they would.” Amy agreed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Rosa and Mazikeen together would be Rosikeen.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” Jake chuckled slightly along with his wife. “Rosikeen sounds awesome.”

“You do know I can hear you, right?” Maze asked the parents of the three kids at the table as she placed her hands on her hips. “I like what you guys are talking about since I’m also bi. I haven’t even met this Rosa person, but she sounds amazing.”

“I’m sure she would be delighted to hear that.” Jake answered back with a smile. “There’s a possibility that she could even smile since she never really smiles. Ever. At all. I don’t think we’ve seen her smile in ages.”

“Well, that’s Rosa for you.” Amy responded cheerfully as she drank her water.

“Yep,” Jake agreed as he smiled at the sight of Amy wiping Daisy’s hands with a napkin then kissing her cheek.

“It sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! The tenth chapter is coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment any requests you would like down below!! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've last updated this, I've just been busy with my Glee stories and I'm still mourning the death of Naya Rivera. I was gutted when I heard the news that she had been found dead after her 5 day search. But at least she died a hero's death and has reunited with Cory Monteith. May she rest in peace. (1987 - 2020) Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!! NINE-NINE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Comment anything you want!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!
> 
> Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


End file.
